


V: Video Games from A TO Z DATES w/Adam Cole

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [87]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gaming, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Adam Cole/Reader, Adam Cole/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	V: Video Games from A TO Z DATES w/Adam Cole

You let out a frustrated groan as Luigi passed your player princess peach, leaving you in fourth place.

Adam let out a chuckle, finding your frustration adorable.

“Come on princess peach, you can move faster than that.” You grumbled.

“You’re adorable.” Adam laughed, as his player Mario, went into first place.

“Hush.” You grunted, pressing all of the controller buttons down hard, poking your tongue out in concentration, as you caught up to Luigi, tailgating him.

Adam let out a cheer as he passed the finishing line, placing first place, while you glared at the screen, as you crossed the finishing place in fourth place.

You let out a huff, dropping the Xbox controller down, and pouting, crossing your arms over your chest.

Adam put his Xbox controller down on the coffee table.

Adam turned to face you.

“Aw, babe.” He cooed, as he wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you close to him until you rested your head against his chest.

“This game is stupid.” You grumbled, still pouting, as Adam’s hand rubbed up and down your arm.

“How about we play again? Or we can watch romantic movies?” Adam proposed.

“Hmm, play again, but play another game, then we can watch a romantic movie, but I’m picking the game, and it’s going to be cod.” You answered, looking up at him, and smiling at him, Adam chuckled, pressing his lips against yours…


End file.
